Talk:Iron Man Wiki
Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down. We've upped the anty lately, and jumped from a mere 12 or 13 articles, to the current 69, and have our own good and featured articles, called Ace Cards and Featured Inmates, up and running. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja''Talk'' 00:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) 11 ore days?! Actually in me country Iron Man 2 premieres April 29th! We need more INFO! I think we need to add more information to this wiki, I thought at first it looked cool to visit this sight but I havent learned anything I dident know other than the armor variants. We need more people editing and more pages like a page for that guy Yensen on Iron Man or a page for Hammer Industries and for Stark Enterprise/Industries. TheBlueBlur 23:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The Best Iron Man Wiki Ever This wiki is the best, and it will become the best Iron Man Wiki in existence. That's for sure. :) The price for freedom is high. It's a price I'm willing to pay! He told me not to trust anyone. This is how it ends! Everything goes. - (Captain America: The Winter Soldier) Steve Rogers 10:38, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Hail Storms Wrath Hello, the Ultron and Stark (Mark XLIV) image is not right as it only appears as a smal image on the left in the site. Please correct it Hail Storms Wrath. \(\ Antares.H \) 13:02, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Corrected. Not sure why that problem keeps on happening, and I didnt expect it would affect other screens for viewers. Thanks for notifying me! Oh and if you wish to report problems like to this to me, please use the messaging system and post a message in my profile instead. Thanks! Hail Storms Wrath 15:52, May 20, 2015 (UTC)